


All I Want For Christmas Is You Baby~

by dancing_sparrow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_sparrow/pseuds/dancing_sparrow
Summary: For my secret Santa!! hope you enjoy, i'm not the best writer ^^;





	All I Want For Christmas Is You Baby~

Keith Kogane was in love.

He knew he was in love and he knew that this year was his first christmas he would be spending with his official boyfriend Shiro and in all honesty he was a mess, he was currently last minute wrapping his presents and when he got to Shiro’s present he was tempted to not wrap it and just say he ran out of money, but that’s something a asshole would do, what kind of boyfriend buys his friends presents before his own boyfriend.  
He wasn’t sure what Shiro had gotten him but he was sure that his present would be amazing, I mean what’s better than proposing on Christmas! nothing that’s what

Shiro had spent all the time he’s known Keith giving him the best christmas present ever, that’s only because Keith was very predictable, in a good way. So this year he was gonna top it off by proposing, he had the ring in his jacket pocket and he was filled with anticipation and giddy.

Shiro and Keith’s first christmas wasn’t a disaster but it wasn’t an award winning celebration, long story short Keith has a bad center of gravity and him and Shiro ended up tangled in christmas lights and garlands, but it was still an amazing christmas.

Keith was standing by the christmas tree awkwardly, he watched as his friends mingled and chatted about all the things they did this year and he even heard Hunk taking about a New Years party, but he couldn’t seem to find Shiro which was surprising because he was never late, not even fashionably late.

Shiro was latye, he was never late but the traffic was hectic and he had been waiting in this line for almost 20 minutes, the light has flicked from green to red 5 times and he’s barely moves up tp the main road. About half an hour goes by and he gets a text from Keith

Babe [ Shiro where are you?] 

{I’m sorry, traffic on this road is really bad, i might not make it}

Keith wasn’t gonna let some stupid traffic stop him from giving his present, no way.

{Ok well get off that road and meet me at that one cafe Coran owns}

Shiro [Seriously?]

{Uh duh! I’ll meet you there} 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Keith was again, waiting at the cafe when Shiro finally showed up, he smiled as the taller male trudged onto the sidewalk next to Keith snow already covering his sleeves and shoulders.  
“Hey sorry for being late, like i said before traffic was wild” He apologized and gave Keith the most heart warming smile he could have melted right there on the spot. 

“It’s alright, i just wanted to give you your present before midnight” Keith explained “and im sure mine will beat yours this year”

“How sure are you of that?”

“Don’t toy with me Shirogane”

“Oh so we’re using last names now? Alright you’re on Kogane” Shiro chuckled. “On the count of three” he exclaimed and Keith nodded   
“1….2...3”   
Keith took out the small box and opened it   
“Shiro will you marry me”  
“Keith will you marry me”

They had both spoke at the same time, eyes wide at the others question, it was silent between them before Keith burst into a fit of laughter “Oh my god”

“Did that actually just happen” Shiro smiled “I can’t believe we just pulled the biggest cliche ever”

Keith was still laughing and clinging onto Shiro’s arm at this point “I...I was gonna try and give you an amazing present this year” He said once his giggle fit was finally over “Turns our we had the same idea”

“Great minds think alike” Shiro smiled “but i’m taking your reaction as a yes” 

“Of course it’s a yes” Keith smiled and Shiro pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss. Keith couldn’t have dreamt a better Christmas, kissing his now fiance under a shower of snowflakes in front of a cafe, how could it get any better than that.


End file.
